A boy not to drink from
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Larten Crepsley meets a young Darren Shan, and something about the boy is rather... irresistible. Larten x Darren
1. A boy not to drink from

_A boy not to drink from_

The orange-haired vampire looked around the corner, and he saw two boys playing. They looked like they where between six and eight years old. Larten scratched the scar crossing his cheek as he watched them. They smelled of blood, even from here, Larten could smell it. Maybe not that weired when they ran around like they did. The blonde was clearly the quicker one, «The leopard always win, Darry,» he squeaked happily as he tagged the other boy. The brunett was a little smaller than him, and it was clear he would not run as fast; therefore his complaining about how unfair it was of the other boy to tag him. Children was amusing, Mr Crepsley thought. He did not want children. After watching them for a while, it was clear that the smaller of them would be the most obvious victim. Darry, or what it was the blonde had called him. «See you tomorrow, Steve,» he waved his hand like a maniac when the other left, and he returned the gesture. Kids did not have any social antennas; they just did what they felt for no matter how idiotic it was. Even though Lady Evanna would ask him to make her pregnant, as the only woman who could ever give birth to a vampire`s child, he still might had said no.

The brunett walked against the corner where the vampire was hiding, and Mr. Crepsley quickly breathed in his face as he walked by, and the boy fell over unconscious. Larten smirked; he did enjoy his powers from time to time.

The brunett fell limp in his arms, and he laid him carefully down on top of a container. He was just going to make a little cut on the downside of his knee. He probably would not notice; he was a child, he got a lot of scratches.

Larten caught himself looking interested at the boy instead of drinking the amount of blood he needed. He shook his head, and made the little cut. It somehow seemed like a bad idea making a scar on the boys body. He was... pretty, sort of. Larten was a vampire; neither age nor gender meant anything to him, but he had to straighten up. This was a child, he reminded himself. _A human_. Not even eight years old. But he stopped again to look at the boy. His body was slender, and his skin slightly tanned. He opened one of his eyelids very carefully, just to look at his eye-colour; it was not like the boy could see him or anything. Blue. Dark, beautiful ocean blue. He sighed. He could not fall for someone like this. This was... blood for him. Not that he hadn`t fallen for humans before, he had, many times. He had fallen for Arra even before she was a vampire, but this was different. This boy would never become a vampire. He searched «Darry`s» pockets, and found his phone. After some searching he found the boys number, and then he called to yellow pages, and found out the boys name. Darren Shan. He nodded, and pushed some of the boy`s long, brown hair behind his pointy ear. Pointy.. just like a little elf.

Larten smiled fondly. He was not sure what he felt for this boy he had just met. At the very least he somehow felt responsible for the young boy. Like it was, or would be, his job to care of him. Of course, this would be possible if he disposed of Darren's parents, but he didn't want to kill unnecessary, nor make the boy unhappy. He wasn't a simple vampaneze either. The boy mumbled something in his deep sleep, and moved his head slightly against Larten. Larten smiled fondly. No, this boy was not for feasting upon, he decided, and licked his fingers, stroking them over the little cut and healing it.

He lifted the young boy up in his arms, and carried him all the way back to his house, which he had located trough yellow pages as well. He made sure no-one saw them trough any window, and before he placed the boy`s sleeping body down at the porch, he kissed him tenderly on the lips. He smiled. «Fare well for now, master Shan,» he whispered in the boy`s ear. «I am sure we will meet again someday,» he said, before he turned around, and disappeared without sight, as he was seeking for something else to drink from instead.


	2. A boy not to bite

A/N; This started of as a one-shot, but it is now a series of one-shots thanks to you who read and wanted more. I am very happy you liked it. This chapter does not include Darren, but it`s Mr Crepsley's thought of him. Enjoy~_  
__**  
**__**A boy not to bite**___

Larten Crepsley looked at his reflection. Ridiculous how humans thought vampires couldn't see their selves in the mirror. But he could, of course, and the scarred man that looked back at him looked rather good in his own opinion. The orange hair had grown since last he looked closely at it. The dye still sat in the hair, after all this time. His red cloak had gotten a bit ripped, since he had panicked the first moment he found out Madam Octa wasn't here._  
_But he had quickly connected his mind to hers, and found out she was safe and sound. He could even see trough her eyes, during the long time he had been with her, and they shared a connection you could only develop for a pet over time._  
_He stopped pacing when he thought about the boy again. My, my, he had grown. Darren wasn't the little child he had seen a few years earlier anymore, he was practically ... well, not a man, but more than a kid, anyways. He scratched his scar, and the thought about how he had gotten it made him chuckle. He had learned something from Evanna, at least._  
_He connected his mind to Madam Octa's, and closed his own. It was like opening a second layer of eyelids he didn't know he even had, but suddenly he saw everything with a slightly blue shade. His hands, which felt strangely far away now, relaxed more, as he looked through a spider's eyes, up at the young boy holding her._  
_Darren spoke to her, but as usual Crepsley didn't understand the words that were spoken to the spider. Even if he knew the language, it seemed so.. foreign, mainly because the spider didn't understand regular humans. Always, when he turned back to his own body, he tried to remember what had been spoken, but he couldn't recall it as reasonable words; it was just jibberish._  
_Well, it was relaxing just looking into the boy's sapphire eyes. He didn't know if it was him or Madam Octa, - he hoped the last - but he felt strangely appealed to the boy. Like nothing would go wrong if he was together with the twelve-year-old._  
_He shook himself mentally, something that caused him to loose contact with a spider for a few seconds. What was going on? He laughed at the silly thought. Why would a little kid make a strong, fierce vampire like himself feel safe? Ridiculous._  
_He connected with the spider again, deep down wanting to see more of the boy he chose not to drink from six years back or so. But sadly, as he reached the many eyes of his assistant on stage, he saw the boy say something, before closing the door, and everything went dark._  
_Larten swore under his breath. The boy had locked her up in a cupboard of some sorts. He sent her a short message, bite the first person to touch you, except for Darren Shan. He knew the boy would come to him and ask for the antidote; he was kind and would feel guilt if he did otherwise. Though he couldn't make Madam Octa bite the boy himself, because then Darren might not be in good enough health to make his way over here, and if he died it would all go to waste._  
_The vampire tried to tell himself that this was just because he needed a new assistant; that he wanted his spider back, too, in fact. That it had nothing to do with the little Shan boy at all._  
_But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would be more than happy to have Darren close to him, maybe even forever. 

_**Review? **_


	3. A boy to comfort

A/N; I am sorry if one of the one-shots come in the wrong order, it is some time since I read the series. Also, I have always pictured Mr Crepsley with shoulder-long hair, feel free to disagree with me._  
_This chapter has a slight spoiler to a character's death from The Saga of Larten Crepsley book two. (And thanks so much to wonderful Kenilyn, who bothered to spellcheck my last chapter and this one, since this is my second language and my computer doesn`t work properly. You`ve been a great help)

Enjoy~!__

_A boy to comfort___

Larten Crepsley's body shook. It felt as if he couldn't breath. He looked at his dead former-mate, and wasn't sure if he cried or not. He guessed he did, at least people supported him, before leaving him in the room alone._  
_Arra Sails laid before him. She was as fair as she had ever been, she even smiled still, though he knew she wasn't even there anymore. If he had been in his right mind, he would've gone to find Lady Evanna, and asked her if Arra's soul had gone to Paradise, but at this time it didn't cross his mind at all. Darren had been with him at first, but quickly found out that the vampire needed room, and had left to his hammock instead._  
_«Why must everyone who has loved me die?» Larten whispered, rather desperate. His fingers caressed the fallen beauty before him all so carefully and trailed over her chin and down to a small scar at her neck. He remembered how she had gotten it; in a fight at the bars with a stronger, older male-vampire. Still she had won, of course; she was magnificent. Larten closed his eyes, it felt like everything came back to him now. He remembered their first kiss, he remembered how her body felt, how her lips felt, how her laughter sounded, and the fierce look in her eyes as she walked onto the bars to fight a new, foolish man that thought he knew what he was doing; so much they all reminded Larten of himself in his youth._  
_Nothing seemed important anymore, nothing besides her. He remembered the first time he had seen her at Lady Evanna's house; he remembered how her hair had smelled like apples, her dress had been white, and that he had tied the dark hair up in a ponytail so many times._  
_He thought of how good and safe she had made him feel, he remembered his fingers caressing her body, how soft her skin was, how lush her lips were._  
_He cried and sobbed so much that the drops fell down on her chin too, and he half waited for her to awake, to push the drops aside, say something, a snappy comment perhaps, something about him being a crybaby, and they would both laugh it off._  
_Or perhaps she wanted to tell him that they should go back to being mates; it was her idea to stop after the first period of time, he had just agreed with her. He smiled and nodded, pretending his chest didn't hurt, and moved on as best as he could._  
_He kissed the dead woman's lips, closed his eyes, and turned around. As a low «Goodbye, my love,» escaped his lips, he was gone from the room.__

Darren Shan sat in his hammock, facing the wall. Harkat was asleep, mumbling slightly about dragons, as the sound he had been listening to stopped. Mr Crepsley's cries was what his ears had been taking in for the last few hours, and it made him feel terrible. Wrong, selfish, disgusting. He couldn't even explain it._  
_His master had gone to mourn over a previous love. He knew that, he just wouldn't realize it. He had known for the last time that Larten still cared for Arra. Not love, perhaps, but he felt something powerful at least. The half-vampire had just nodded and fake smiled in conversations with Arra. A part of him really liked her; that was the problem, there was nothing wrong with her! She was pretty, strong, and a true fighter. Darren had never been able to picture the older vampire with a crybaby, clingy woman, but Arra was a lady he could easily picture together with Mr. Crepsley. And that was why Darren didn't like her._  
_He had never told anyone about how much he adored Mr. Crepsley, how much he cared, how much he.._  
_Darren sighed and looked at a pattern on the wall that was scraped into it, probably with a knife. It was a heart, ironically enough. He found something else to look at instead, and tried to focus on the Little Person's calm breath. It helped a little._  
_Darren had never seen himself as in love with Mr. Crepsley. He had been with Debbie for a while, had her as his girlfriend, and gone together with her because she had suggested it. If anyone asked he would always claim to love her, since this was what the young brunette thought love was; to agree to be girlfriend and boyfriend. He had long ago pushed away the hopes of a silly, love-story romance; those things didn't exist._  
_Darren didn't know that love could be simply recognize all the little things another human, (or in this case vampire), did. All the little, unimportant things, and also wanting to have that person all for himself. He had no idea love could be built up by something as easy as that._  
_Darren didn't know why he felt empty when he thought of the orange-haired vampire now, since the word used in all books is pain. But it didn't hurt for him... He didn't feel anything. And there he sat, thinking about all the little things._  
_The way Larten scratched his scar when he thought. The way his eyes narrowed slightly when he didn't agree on something. The way the orange hair laid over his shoulders when he shrugged. The way he always said «Did not,» «Could not,» and «Is not,» instead of the simpler way Darren, and so many others, spoke. His jaws parted more than usual when he laughed. His teeth was a bit sharper than the other vampires', he chewed the nail on his right index-finger when he was nervous, (not that Darren had seen his master nervous many times), the way he always started a dish by eating the potatoes, if it come with some. The way his eyes lit up when he saw Arra._  
_The way he whispered Arra's name in his sleep, the way he always grinned like a fool when he spoke to her, the way he even sometimes stuttered (OK, Darren had witnessed it once), when he complimented her._  
_And now she was dead, and by low, unfamiliar sobs coming from his mouth, he realized that he cried. Not for her, as he should; she was perfect in every way, it seemed, and she hadn't done anything wrong as he knew of. It wasn't her fault that Darren always felt a weird unease in his stomach and chest as he witnessed her speak to others. He cried because of Mr. Crepsley's love for her, even without knowing it. The foolish boy found himself wondering in desperation if he had been in love with her, since he always felt weird when she was around._  
_He didn't think that it was because Larten was around too, because... Well, Mr. Crepsley was always around. He belonged with Darren, he was his master, his friend, his...__

«Darren?»__

The boy looked at the open cave-door in desperation, and felt even worse than before. Mr. Crepsley walked over to him, his own eyes still a bit puffy, and put his arms around him, supported him and held him close. Oh, how Darren wished he could tell Larten how incredibly selfish he was, but perhaps the older vampire would just be disgusted._  
_He cried as if he cried for something else, not her death, but perhaps something else, perhaps..._  
_He sobbed against Larten's neck, the other vampire's strong, masculine arms around him. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was, that he should be the one to support Larten, that he was sorry for making Mr. Crepsley's clothes wet with his selfish tears, but he couldn't say anything._  
_He just sat there, feeling safer than ever, and more selfish than anything._  
__The thing he didn't know was that he made Larten feel as safe as Larten made him feel._

_**Rewiev?~**_


	4. A boy to stare

A/N: This chapter is rated T. If there are other ratings than the standard one of this story, I will alert you at an A/N like this one, so you don't read anything you don't want to. Just skip a chapter and wait for the next one if you don't like what you read on top of it.  
The chapter is rated T because of nudity, though not smut or anything like that.

Also, sorry it's up so late. I was just... seriously awkward writing it. Though I read M-fic's all the time, I just... yeah.  
Are any of you Harry Potter fans? You can request a pairing and I`ll write it for you as best as I can~

This chapter is rather short, but;  
I hope you'll enjoy~  
_  
__A boy to stare_

Darren walked into the hall of Perta Vin-Grahl, still sleepy. He had just gotten up from his hammock and he hadn't slept well. It was between two of his trials, and he was as paranoid as ever.  
His hair was still burnt short from the Trial of fire, and he truly hated the new look. Though it wasn't as difficult as before to wash his hair, and that was something, he supposed. He walked into the showers, then stopped, and stood still as if frozen.  
Larten Crepsley in the showers. Oh god. It wasn't like Darren hadn't seen him naked before, it was just... Darren hadn't thought of it as -weird- before. They were both men, he had seen other guys in the showers after gym at their school. Not a big deal. But this... wow.  
His brown eyes lowered as he washed himself in the ice-cold water running through the mountains. His pale chest with so many scars. Darren strangely wanted to touch them. Caress them. Feel how the skin was strangely stretched over the masculine chest. The light brown hair dusting his chest, strange against the dark orange colour from his hair that fell down his shoulders. The hair going over his stomach, lower... The toes slightly separated, his feet planted on the ground steadily, his eyes closing, blinking the water out of them.  
Darren couldn't do anything but stare. Just standing there and look at the older man. How strangely... perfect he seemed. Everything about him. As if Darren could stand there for all eternity, just taking in the sight.  
But then the moment was gone. A towel was slung around the skinny body, and Darren saw the questioning look in the orange-brown eyes. He didn't know what to say if the vampire asked why he had been stared at; Darren didn't even know for himself. He didn't have time to process it either, he simply ran out the door, not looking back until he was back in his own room, not sure what had just happened.  
_**  
**__**Review?**___


	5. A boy to meet again

A/N; slightly AU... I guess. Really important information about this story/series at the bottom, so please read... :) Also, I've always just assumed Darren is British, feel free to disagree yet again~

Enjoy~

A boy to meet again

Larten frowned up at his prince, who was sitting on something that looked like a throne carved out of wood. Though the younger boy had only eyes for the person the whole hall was looking at. «When did he arrive?» the orange haired vampire asked, though he got no reply from his assistant.  
Instead Darren waved the other out of the room, which was startling for some; Darren never ordered them to do anything, though he had the power to now that he had become a prince.  
Mr Crepsley stayed in the room, though he quickly wished he had left with the rest. The young boy embraced the cub-vampire like an old friend ; - apparently he was, - and they started chatting immediately about things Larten did either not care for or understand.  
The boy's name was Merridew McKinnen, and had obviously had a very traumatic childhood. Larten could not help but to roll his eyes at the next council, where the boys sat down and spoke of how tragic Merridew's life was going. God, it was like being in a book, Larten realized.  
Merridew had been born in Ireland, but his family apparently didn't want him, so he had been moved to an orphanage in Manchester; the town where Darren grew up. They had been friends for a few years, before Merridew got adopted and his new family, a couple of rich people way too young to have a child, not caring in the least for it either, had moved to America.  
This was as much as Larten really got from the conversation which apparently had no end, and contained the same information over and over again, and how "Extremely terrible" it was.  
Larten felt ashamed and disappointed with himself. He had come to understand, though not exactly accepting, the fact that he might care for Darren a bit more than he should.  
And this... new kid wasn't exactly helping the situation much. He knew Darren didn't care for him that way, why should he? Larten was his master, and he would professionally keep it that way. It wouldn't be so bad; they would still spend a lot of time together, but now as Mr "Oh, my life is sooo terrible, come and pity me" had showed up, this wasn't working.  
The worst part;  
Merridew wasn't even like that. He wasn't pitying himself, Darren was. The new boy with the grey eyes and the blonde locks had only been telling what Darren had asked of him; smiled shyly by Darren caring so much, told him that it "Wasn't a big deal. I'm fine now." At some point, the young prince had taken over speaking for himself instead; telling what had happened, though Larten was suspicious; these things were mostly made up to make Merridew seem more of a hero. The story of him killing two Vampaneze with only a butter knife was _a bit _vague.  
The days went by, and Larten's mood didn't approve. He had always cherished his ability to find something good in everyone; but this time it was over the top. He couldn't find _anything _wrong with McKinnen.  
Golden angel hair to his chin, grey eyes witch sparkled with childish humor. He was skinny and a bit taller than Darren, but not much; Darren was about 160 cm anyways. Larten made a growling sound into his mug of ale. He couldn't even find so many good things about Darren as he could find about the new boy, though he was pretty sure this wasn't the same feeling. This was closer to hatred for someone being so extremely, annoyingly _perfect_ all the time, than to find someone attractive because of their traits.  
Everything went fine for a while, at least... stable enough. Larten didn't speak much to the new kid, not more than what was necessary, and when they spoke, Merridew was always obnoxiously, genuinely _kind_ and _friendly_ and it was so... He sighed.  
He couldn't possibly hate someone just because they where close to Darren, could he? No, it was ridiculous, he thought and almost laughed by the thought.  
Well, that was before he walked down to wake Darren up, and found a certain someone naked next to him, snoring like a bear, under a thin blanket.

A/N; I am not sure how many chapters to make out of this. Perhaps something like two or three more. Unless you have any requests? (Send me a fanmail or review it and I'll see if it will work for me to write) Also, if I don`t get any feedback I don't think I'll continue writing this; No point if no one likes it really, but yeah...

Please come with your opinion and review, and I`ll be very happy~


	6. A boy confused

_A boy confused__  
_  
He had been so gentle, but still... Darren lied in his bed, his eyes wide open. He looked at the wall, before covering his face down in the sheets. Was this... right? He wondered. It couldn't be. It had felt right yesterday, after a few too many ales, nearly dozing off by the table, hearing the other say he could find something for him to keep him awake; and it sure had. All night long.  
The young prince heard the creeeaak of a door shutting, not sure when it had opened. He looked up just in time to see a red tail of a cloak disappearing. This was bad. _Really bad_.  
Darren didn't think, or even bother to get dressed, as he jumped out of bed and rushed after his master. He didn't say anything as stupid as "Wait!" because if the older vampire had decided on something, Darren wouldn't be able to stop him. Though the orange-haired man turned around, frowning as if he had just walked past, making Darren hesitate for just a bit. Had it all been his imagination?  
"I thought you were asleep?" Larten asked, cocking an eyebrow, not bothering to add 'Master Shan'.  
Darren didn't answer, didn't know _how_ to answer. This might been the worst possible scenario. He stood bloody naked in a middle of a hallway, gaping like a fish, a desperate look in his eyes. Mr. Crepsley sighed as he realized the prince wouldn't be able to give him any answer; or yet, say anything at all. "You seem to have found your friend a place to sleep, I'm glad." he couldn't hold back the sentence, but knitted his eyebrows in frustration when he had said it. He should be able to be more calm; by Charna's Guts, Darren was a _child_.  
"W-what?" the young prince finally uttered. Larten rolled his eyes, later realizing he was acting like a stupid teenager, but at that point was just going with it. "You know what I`m talking about. I don't have anything against it; do as you wish. I'm just concerned about Harkat, sharing your room and such-"  
"You're concerned about -Harkat-?" Darren gave a little laugh, not knowing why he suddenly felt mad, he just did.  
"Yeah." Larten answered drily, walking away from him, though turning at the end of the hallway, before walking out with a "And get your clothes back on."  
_**  
**__**Review?~**___


	7. A boy to kiss

A/N: last chapter guys. If you have any ideas/challenges and stuff, just send them to me! I mostly do Harry Potter pairings, but also Darren Shan, LOTR, kuroshitsuji and so much more is also acceptable, sooo... just contact me. Also, I`'d love to speak to you, it means a lot to me that you have bothered reading my crappy story this far.  
Well; I hope you enjoy~

A boy to kiss

Darren sighed as he sat down next to the older vampire at the bench in the hallway. It had been a few days, but they haven't spoken ever since their last, 'slightly awkward', meeting outside of his room. They where both acting really childish, but neither of them wanted to apologize; neither had done anything wrong, not -really-. Darren felt that the older vampire should be more mature than this, because he was, well, older. And then again, Larten probably expected him to act the same way because he was a Prince now. Great.  
Darren coughed, the other vampire looked at him, realized he had nothing to say, and continued to let his gaze drift over the many heads in the room, eating, talking, enjoying themselves, instead of acting like moody twelve-year-olds.  
"This is stupid!" he finally exclaimed. Larten nodded simply, not helping at all, really. "Merridew went along with some other cubs to explore the world a few days ago." Darren added, Larten not seeming to care about this either. Damn it! Had he gotten everything wrong? If this was not the case, then why was Larten... hurt? Or was he hurt at all? He was an adult, perhaps about a hundred years old; why should he care about Darren's opinions?  
"Do you miss him?" Larten asked, looking at him, though his gaze was lazy and didn't really seem to -see- Darren. The young prince nodded. "Aye. He left without even saying goodbye."  
Larten frowned after a few seconds; dozing of like this, it took time to process information.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, it seemed to me that the two of you were... closer." he finished in a low voice, his expression impossible to read.  
"I thought so, too." Darren looked away, then he sighed. Larten smiled suddenly, looking at him. The prince frowned. "What?"  
Larten grinned and kissed him on the cheek, before winking and walking out of the room.  
Darren sat there still for a long while, his eyebrows furrowed, his hand on his cheek, still feeling warm. His master sure was impossible to read. But perhaps he liked it that way, he settled with it, knowing the many years as a prince in Vampire Mountain wouldn't be as bad as he had expected

A/N: God, I'm not good with endings. Very well, hope you loved it~

Review?


	8. Sequel? Another chapter?

Hey. I do not know where i would go with this story if I were going to continue on it. Do you guys have any ideas?  
I'm trying to do some evraxdarren stuff atm, but I'm not sure. Do you guys have any requests?

And if I am going to continue this story, do you have anything you wish for? Some direction it should go?

I really love you all :3

- H.


End file.
